wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział V
Tegoż samego dnia wieczorem przyjechał pan Kmicic do Wodoktów na czele stu kilkunastu ludzi, których ze sobą z Upity przyprowadził, żeby ich do Kiejdan hetmanowi wielkiemu odesłać, sam uznał bowiem, że w tak małym miasteczku nie masz dla większej liczby ludzi pomieszczenia i że po ogłodzeniu mieszczan żołnierz musi się uciekać do gwałtów, zwłaszcza taki żołnierz, któren tylko strachem przed dowódcą w karności może być utrzymany. Dość bowiem było spojrzeć na wolentarzy pana Kmicica, żeby dojść do przekonania, iż gorszego gatunku ludzi trudno było w całej Rzeczypospolitej znaleźć. I Kmicic nie mógł mieć innych. Po pobiciu hetmana wielkiego nieprzyjaciel zalał cały kraj. Resztki wojsk regularnych litewskiego komputu cofnęły się na pewien czas do Birż i Kiejdan, aby tam przyjść do sprawy. Szlachta smoleńska, witebska, połocka, mścisławska i mińska albo pociągnęła za wojskiem, albo chroniła się w województwach jeszcze nie zajętych. Ludzie śmielszego ducha między szlachtą zbierali się do Grodna, do pana podskarbiego Gosiewskiego, tam bowiem naznaczały punkt zborny uniwersały królewskie zwołujące pospolite ruszenie. Niestety! mało było takich, którzy usłuchali uniwersałów, ci zaś nawet, co poszli za głosem obowiązku, ściągali się tak opieszale, że tymczasem naprawdę nikt oporu nie dawał prócz pana Kmicica, któren czynił to na własną rękę, pobudzany więcej fantazją rycerską niż patriotyzmem. Łatwo jednak zrozumieć, że w braku wojsk regularnych i szlachty — brał ludzi, jakich mógł znaleźć, więc takich, których obowiązek do hetmanów nie ciągnął i którzy nie mieli nic do stracenia. Nagarnęło się tedy do niego zawalidrogów bez dachu i domu, ludzi niskiego stanu, zbiegłej z wojska czeladzi, zdziczałych borowych, pachołków miejskich lub łotrzyków prawem ściganych. Ci pod chorągwią spodziewali się znaleźć ochronę, a przy tym łupami się pożywić. W żelaznych rękach Kmicicowych zmienili się oni w śmiałych żołnierzy, śmiałych aż do szaleństwa, i gdyby sam Kmicic był statecznym człowiekiem, mogli byli znaczne Rzeczypospolitej oddać przysługi. Ale Kmicic był sam swawolnikiem, w którym dusza kipiała ustawicznie; zresztą skąd miał brać prowiant i broń, i konie, gdy jako wolentarz, nie posiadający nawet listów zapowiednich, nie mógł ze skarbu Rzeczypospolitej żadnej spodziewać się pomocy. Brał więc gwałtem, często na nieprzyjacielu, często i na swoich Oporu nie znosił i za najmniejszy karał srodze. W ustawicznych podjazdach, walkach i napadach zdziczał, przyzwyczaił się o krwi przelewu tak, że nie lada co mogło poruszyć w nim, dobre zresztą natury, serce. Zakochał się w ludziach gotowych na wszystko i niepohamowanych. Imię jego zasłynęło wkrótce złowrogo. Mniejsze oddziały nieprzyjacielskie nie śmiały się wychylać z miast i obozów w stronach, w których straszliwy partyzant grasował. Ale i miejscowe obywatelstwo, zniszczone przez wojnę, bało się jego ludzi mało mniej niż nieprzyjaciół. Zwłaszcza gdzie oko Kmicica osobiście nie spoczywało nad nimi, gdzie komendę brali jego oficerowie: Kokosiński, Uhlik, Kulwiec, Zend, a szczególniej najdzikszy i najokrutniejszy, lubo z wysokiej krwi pochodzący, Ranicki — tam zawsze można było pytać: obrońcyli to czy napastnicy? Kmicic karał czasem i swoich ludzi, gdy mu nie pod humor co przyszło, bez miłosierdzia; ale częściej stawał po ich stronie nie dbając na prawa, na łzy i życie ludzkie. Kompanionowie prócz Rekucia, na którym krew niewinna nie ciężyła, jeszcze podmawiali młodego wodza, by coraz bardziej cuglów swej bujnej naturze popuszczał. Takie to było Kmicicowe wojsko. Teraz właśnie zabrał on swą hołotę z Upity, by ją do Kiejdan odesłać. Gdy się tedy zatrzymali przed dworem w Wodoktach, panna Aleksandra aż przeraziła się ujrzawszy ich przez okno, tak byli do hajdamaków podobni. Każdy inaczej zbrojny: jedni w hełmach pobranych na nieprzyjacielu, drudzy w czapkach kozackich, w kapuzach, w kapturach, niektórzy w wypłowiałych ferezjach, inni w kożuchach, z rusznicami, spisami, łukami i berdyszami, na chudych, poszerszeniałych koniach ubranych w rzędziki polskie, moskiewskie, tureckie. Uspokoiła się dopiero Oleńka, gdy pan Andrzej, hoży i wesoły jak zawsze, wpadł do izby i zaraz z niezmierną żywością do rąk jej przypadł. Ona zaś, choć poprzednio postanowiła przyjąć go z powagą i zimno, jednak nie mogła zapanować nad radością, którą jej sprawiło jego przybycie. Przy tym może i chytrość niewieścia grała w tym pewną rolę, bo trzeba było powiedzieć panu Andrzejowi o wypędzeniu za drzwi kompanii, więc chciała go sobie przebiegła dziewczyna naprzód zjednać. A zresztą, tak ją witał szczerze, z taką miłością, że resztki urazy stopniały jak śnieg przy płomieniu. "Miłuje mnie! nie masz wątpliwości!" — pomyślała. A on mówił: — Jużem się tak stęsknił, żem całą Upitę chciał spalić, byle do cię jak najprędzej lecieć. Niechże ich tam mróz ściśnie tych łyków! — Jam też była niespokojna, żeby tam do bitwy nie przyszło. Chwała Bogu, żeś waćpan przyjechał. — I! co za bitwa! Żołnierze poczęli trochę łyczków tarmosić... — Aleś to waćpan uspokoił? — Zaraz ci powiem wszystko, jak się zdarzyło, mój klejnocie, jeno sobie usiędę trochę, bom się strudził. Ej! ciepłoż tu, ej! miło w tych Wodoktach, jako właśnie w raju. Rad by tu człowiek po wiek siedział i w one śliczne oczy patrzył, i nigdy nie wyjeżdżał... Ale napić się czego ciepłego także by nie zawadziło, bo na dworze mróz okrutny. — Zaraz każę waćpanu wina z jajami zgrzać i sama przyniosę. — A dajże i moim wisielcom jaką baryłczynę gorzałki i każ ich do obory puścić, żeby się jeno od paru bydlęcego nieco rozgrzeli. Tołuby mają wiatrem podszyte i srodze pokostnieli. — Niczego im nie pożałuję, bo to waćpańscy żołnierze. To rzekłszy uśmiechnęła się tak, aż Kmicicowi w oczach pojaśniało, i wysunęła się jak kotka cicho, by w czeladnej wszystko zarządzić. Kmicic chodził po izbie i po czuprynie się głaskał, to wąsa młodego pokręcał namyślając się: jak jej opowiedzieć, co się w Upicie zdarzyło. — Trzeba szczerą prawdę wyznać — mruczał pod nosem — nie ma rady, choćby kompania mieli się śmiać, że mnie tu już na pasku wodzą... I znów chodził, i znów czuprynę na czoło nagarniał, wreszcie zniecierpliwił się, że dziewczyna długo nie wraca. Tymczasem pacholik wniósł światło, pokłonił się w pas i wyszedł, a potem zaraz weszła wdzięczna gosposia niosąc sama w obu rękach błyszczącą cynową tacę, na niej garnuszek, z którego wychodziła wonna para zagrzanego węgrzyna, i pucharek rżnięty ze szkła, z herbem Kmiciców. Stary Billewicz dostał go w swoim czasie od ojca pana Andrzeja, gdy u niego w gościnie bawił. Pan Andrzej, ujrzawszy gosposię, poskoczył ku niej. — Hej! — zawołał — rączyny obiedwie zajęte, nie wymkniesz mi się! I przechylił się przez tacę, a ona cofała swą jasną główkę bronioną tylko przez opar wychodzący z garnuszka. — Zdrajca! dajże waćpan spokój, bo upuszczę polewkę... Ale on się groźby nie uląkł, po czym zakrzyknął: — Jak Bóg w niebie, od takich delicyj rozum może się pomieszać! — Waćpanu dawno już się pomieszał... Siadaj, siadaj! Usiadł posłusznie, ona zaś nalała mu polewki w pucharek. — Mówże teraz, jakeś to w Upicie winnych sądził? — W Upicie? Jako Salomon! — To i chwała Bogu!... Na sercu mi to, żeby wszyscy w okolicy mieli waćpana za statecznego i sprawiedliwego człowieka. Jakże to tedy było? Kmicic pociągnął dobrze polewki, odetchnął i rzekł: — Muszę opowiadać od początku. Było tak: Upominali się łyczkowie z burmistrzem o asygnacje na prowianty od hetmana wielkiego albo od pana podskarbiego. "Waćpanowie (mówili żołnierzom) jesteście wolentarzami i eksakcji nie możecie czynić. Kwatery dajem z łaski, a prowianty damy wtedy, gdy się okaże, że nas zapłacą." — Mieli słuszność czy nie mieli? — Słuszność wedle prawa mieli, ale żołnierze mieli szable, a po staremu, kto ma szablę, ten ma zawsze lepszą rację. Powiadają tedy łyczkom : "Zaraz my tu na waszej skórze wypiszemy asygnacje!" I wnet stał się tumult. Burmistrz z łyczkami zatarasowali się w ulicy, a moi ich dobywali; nie obeszło się bez strzelaniny. Zapalili niebożęta żołnierze dla postrachu parę stodół, kilku też łyczków uspokoili... — Jak to uspokoili? — Kto weźmie szablą po łbie, to i spokojny jak trusia. — Dla Boga! toż to zabójstwo! — Właśniem na to przyjechał. Żołnierze zaraz do mnie z narzekaniem i skargami na opresją, w jakiej żyją, że to ich niewinnie prześladują. "Brzuchy mamy puste — mówili — co nam czynić?" Kazałem burmistrzowi, by się stawił. Namyślał się długo, ale wreszcie przyszedł z trzema innymi. Kiedy to nie zaczną płakać: "Niechby już i asygnacji nie dawali — prawią — ale czemu biją, czemu miasto palą? Jeść i pić bylibyśmy dali za dobre słowo, ale oni chcieli słoniny, miodów, specjałów, a my sami, ubodzy ludzie, tego nie mamy. Prawem się będziemy bronić, a wasza mość przed sądem za swoich żołnierzy odpowiesz." — Bóg waćpana będzie błogosławił — zawołała Oleńka — jeśliś sprawiedliwość, jako się godzi, uczynił! — Jeślim uczynił?... Tu pan Andrzej skrzywił się jak student, który ma się do winy przyznać, i czuprynę począł ręką na czoło nagarniać. — Mój królu ! — zawołał wreszcie żałosnym głosem — mój klejnocie!... nie gniewaj się na mnie... — Cóżeś znów waćpan uczynił? — pytała niespokojnie Oleńka. — Kazałem dać po sto batożków burmistrzowi i radnym! — wyrecytował jednym tchem pan Andrzej. Oleńka nie odrzekła nic, jeno ręce wsparła na kolanach, głowę spuściła na piersi i pogrążyła się w milczeniu. — Zetnij szyję! — wołał Kmicic — ale nie gniewaj się!... Jeszczem wszystkiego nie wyznał... — Jeszcze? — jęknęła panna. — Bo to oni potem posłali do Poniewieża o pomoc. Przyszło sto głupich pachołków z oficyjerami. Tych przepłoszyłem, a oficyjerów... na Boga, nie gniewaj się!... kazałem gołych pognać kańczugami po śniegu, tak jakem raz panu Tumgratowi w Orszańskiem uczynił... Billewiczówna podniosła głowę; surowe jej oczy pałały gniewem, a purpura wystąpiła na policzki. — Waćpan nie masz wstydu i sumienia! — rzekła. Kmicic spojrzał zdziwiony, zamilkł na chwilę, po czym spytał zmienionym głosem: — Prawdęli mówisz czy udajesz? — Prawdę mówię, że hajdamaki godny to uczynek, nie kawalera!... Prawdę mówię, bo mi reputacja waćpana na sercu leży, bo mi wstyd, żeś ledwie przyjechał, już cię całe obywatelstwo ma za gwałtownika i palcami ukazuje!... — Co mi tam wasze obywatelstwo! Dziesięciu chałup jeden pies strzeże i jeszcze niewiele ma roboty. — Ale nie masz infamii na tych chudopachołkach, nie masz hańby na niczyim imieniu. Nikogo tu sądy ścigać nie będą prócz waćpana! — Ej, niechże cię o to głowa nie boli. Każdy sobie pan w naszej Rzeczypospolitej, kto jeno ma szablę w garści i lada jaką partię zebrać potrafi. Co mi czynią? kogo ja się tu boję? — Jeśli waćpan nikogo się nie boisz, to wiedz o tym, że ja się boję gniewu bożego... i łez ludzkich się boję, i krzywd! A hańbą z nikim dzielić się nie chcę; chociażem niewiasta słaba, przecie mi miła cześć imienia może więcej niż niejednemu, który się kawalerem powiada. — Na Boga! nie groźże mi rekuzą, bo mnie jeszcze nie znasz... — O, wierzę, że i mój dziad waćpana nie znał! Oczy Kmicica poczęły skry sypać, ale i w niej się rozigrała krew billewiczowska. — Rzucaj się waćpan, zgrzytaj! — mówiła śmiało dalej — jać się nie ulęknę, chociażem sama, a waść masz całą chorągiew rozbójników pod sobą; niewinność moja mnie broni!... Myślisz, że nie wiem, iżeście w Lubiczu wizerunki postrzelali i że dziewczęta na rozpustę ciągacie?... Waść to mnie nie znasz, jeśli myślisz, że zmilczę pokornie. Chcę poczciwości od waćpana i tego wymagać żaden mi testament nie zabroni... Owszem, wola mojego dziada jest, żebym tylko poczciwego żoną była... Kmicic widocznie zawstydził się tych sprawek lubickich, bo spuściwszy głowę spytał cichszym już głosem: — Kto ci o owym strzelaniu mówił? — Wszystka szlachta z okolicy o tym mówi. — Zapłacę ja tym szarakom, zdrajcom, za życzliwość! — odparł posępnie Kmicic. — Ale to stało się po pijanemu... w kompanii... jako że żołnierze pohamować się w ochocie nie umieją. A co do dziewcząt, to jam ich nie ciągał. — Wiem, że to owi bezwstydnicy, owi zbóje do wszystkiego waćpana podmawiają... — To nie zbóje, to moi oficyjerowie... — Jam tym waćpana oficyjerom kazała pójść precz z mego domu! Oleńka spodziewała się wybuchu, tymczasem z największym zdziwieniem spostrzegła, że wiadomość o wypędzeniu kompanionów żadnego na Kmicicu nie uczyniła wrażenia, a nawet, przeciwnie, zdawała mu się humor poprawiać. — Kazałaś im pójść precz? — spytał — Tak jest. — A oni poszli? — Tak jest. — Dalibóg, kawalerska w tobie fantazja! Okrutnie mi się to podoba, bo niebezpieczna rzecz z takimi ludźmi zadrzeć. Niejeden już ciężko za to zapłacił. Ale i oni znają mores przed Kmicicem!... Widzisz! wynieśli się pokornie jak barankowie — widzisz! a czemu? bo się mnie boją! Tu pan Andrzej spojrzał chełpliwie na Oleńkę i wąsa począł pokręcać; ją zaś rozgniewała do reszty ta zmienność humoru i ta niewczesna chełpliwość, więc rzekła wyniośle i z naciskiem: — Waćpan musisz wybrać między mną i nimi, nie może inaczej być! Kmicic zdawał się nie spostrzegać tej stanowczości, z jaką Oleńka mówiła, i odpowiedział niedbale, prawie wesoło: — A po co mnie wybierać, kiedy ja i ciebie mam, i ich mam! Waćpanna możesz sobie w Wodoktach czynić, coć się podoba; ale jeżeli moi kompanionowie żadnej tu krzywdy ani swawoli się nie dopuścili, to za cóż mam ich,. wyganiać? Waćpanna tego nie rozumiesz, co to jest służyć pod jedną chorągwią i wojnę razem odbywać... Żadne krewieństwo tak nie związuje jak wspólna służba. Wiedz o tym, że oni mało tysiąc razy ratowali mi życie, ja im takoż; a że teraz są bez dachu, że ich prawo ściga, to tym bardziej muszę im dać przytułek. Szlachta to przecie wszystko i familianci za wyjątkiem Zenda, któren jest niepewnego pochodzenia, ale takiego kawalkatora nie masz w całej Rzeczypospolitej. Prócz tego, gdybyś go waćpanna słyszała, jak zwierza i ptactwo wszelakie udaje, sama byś go polubiła. Tu pan Andrzej roześmiał się, jakby żaden gniew, żadne nieporozumienie nie miało nigdy miejsca między nimi, a ona aż załamała ręce widząc, jak z rąk jej się wymyka ta wichrowata natura. Wszystko to, co mówiła mu o opinii ludzkiej, o potrzebie statku, o niesławie, ześlizgiwało się po nim jak tępy grot po pancerzu. Nie rozbudzone sumienie tego żołnierza nie umiało odczuć jej oburzenia na każdą niesprawiedliwość, na każdą bezecną swawolę. Jakże tu do niego trafić, jak przemówić? — Niech się dzieje wola boża! — rzekła wreszcie. — Skoro się mnie waćpan wyrzekasz, to idźże swoją drogą! Bóg zostanie nad sierotą! — Ja się ciebie wyrzekam? — pytał Kmicic z największym zdumieniem. — Tak jest! jeśli nie słowy, to uczynkami; jeśli nie ty mnie, to ja ciebie... Bo nie pójdę za człowieka, na którym ciężą łzy ludzkie i krew ludzka, którego palcami wytykają, banitem, rozbójnikiem zowią i za zdrajcę mają! — Za jakiego zdrajcę?... Nie przywodźże mnie do szaleństwa, abym zaś czego nie uczynił, czego bym potem żałował. Niechże we mnie piorun zaraz trzaśnie, niech mnie czarci dziś obłuszczą, jeślim ja zdrajca, ja, którym przy ojczyźnie wtedy stawał, kiedy wszyscy ręce opuścili! — Waćpan przy niej stajesz, a czynisz to, co i nieprzyjaciel, bo ją depcesz, bo ludzi w niej katujesz, bo na prawa boskie i ludzkie nie dbasz. Nie! Choćby mi się i serce rozdarło, nie chcę cię mieć takiego, nie chcę!... — Nie gadaj mi o rekuzie, bo się wścieknę! Ratujcież mnie, anieli! Nie zechcesz mnie po dobrej woli, to cię i tak wezmę, choćby tu wszystka hołota z zaścianków, choćby sami Radziwiłłowie, sam król i wszyscy diabli rogami przystępu bronili, choćbym miał duszę czartu zaprzedać... — Nie wzywaj złych duchów, bo cię usłyszą! — zakrzyknęła Oleńka wyciągając przed siebie ręce. — Czego ode mnie chcesz? — Bądź uczciwy!... Umilkli oboje i nastała cisza. Słychać było tylko sapanie pana Andrzeja. Ostatnie słowa Oleńki przedarły jednak pancerz pokrywający jego sumienie. Czuł się upokorzony. Nie wiedział, co jej odrzec, jak się bronić. Potem począł chodzić szybkimi krokami po izbie; ona siedziała nieruchomie. Zawisła nad nimi niezgoda, rozjątrzenie i żal. Było im ze sobą ciężko, i to długie milczenie stawało im się coraz nieznośniejsze. — Bądź zdrowa! — rzekł nagle Kmicic. — Jedź waćpan i niech cię Bóg natchnie inaczej ! — odrzekła Oleńka. — Pojadę! Gorzki mi był twój napitek, gorzki chleb! Żółcią i octem mnie tu napojono! — A waćpan to myślisz, żeś mnie słodyczą napoił? — odrzekła głosem, w którym drgały łzy. — Bądź zdrowa! — Bądź zdrów... Kmicic postąpił ku drzwiom, nagle zwrócił się i poskoczywszy ku niej, chwycił ją za obie ręce: — Na rany Chrystusa ! czy ty chcesz, żebym trupem w drodze z konia spadł? Wówczas Oleńka wybuchnęła płaczem; on objął ją i trzymał w ramionach całą dygocącą, powtarzając przez zaciśnięte zęby: — Bijże mnie, kto w Boga wierzy! bij, nie żałuj! Na koniec wybuchnął: — Nie płacz, Oleńka! Dla Boga, nie płacz! Com ci winien? Uczynię wszystko, co chcesz. Tamtych wyprawię... w Upicie załagodzę... będę żył inaczej... bo cię miłuję... Dla Boga! serce mi się rozpuknie... uczynię wszystko, jeno nie płacz... i miłuj mnie jeszcze... Tak on ją uspokajał i pieścił; ona zaś wypłakawszy się rzekła: — Jedź już waćpan. Bóg zgodę między nami uczyni. Ja nie mam urazy, jeno ból w sercu... Księżyc wytoczył się już wysoko nad białe pola, gdy pan Andrzej ruszył z powrotem do Lubicza, a za nim pocłapali żołnierze rozciągnąwszy się wężem po szerokim gościńcu. Jechali nie przez Wołmontowicze, ale krótszą drogą, bo mróz popętał bagna i można było po nich przejeżdżać bezpiecznie. Wachmistrz Soroka przybliżył się do pana Andrzeja. — Panie rotmistrzu — spytał — a gdzie nam stanąć w Lubiczu? — Ruszaj precz! — odpowiedział Kmicic. I jechał na przedzie nic do nikogo nie mówiąc. W sercu nurtował mu żal, chwilami gniew, ale przede wszystkim złość na samego siebie. Pierwsza to była noc w jego życiu, w której czynił rachunek sumienia, i rachunek ten ciężył mu gorzej od najcięższego pancerza. Oto przyjechał w te strony z nadszarpniętą reputacją i cóż uczynił, aby ją poprawić? Pierwszego dnia pozwolił na strzelanie i rozpustę w Lubiczu i zmyślił, że do niej nie należał, bo należał; potem pozwalał każdego dnia. Dalej: żołnierze skrzywdzili mieszczan, a on tej krzywdy dopełnił. Gorzej! rzucił się na prezydium poniewieskie, pobił ludzi, puścił gołych oficerów na śniegi... Uczynią mu proces — przegra. Skażą go na utratę majątku, czci, może i gardła. A przecie nie będzie mógł, jak dawniej, zebrawszy partię zbrojnej hołoty drwić sobie z praw, bo zamierza się ożenić, osiąść w Wodoktach, służyć nie na własną rękę, ale w kompucie; tam prawo go znajdzie i dosięgnie. Prócz tego, choćby mu uszło bezkarnie, jest coś szpetnego w tych postępkach, jest coś niegodnego rycerza. Może swawola da się załagodzić, ale pamięć jej zostanie i w sercach ludzkich, i w jego własnym sumieniu, i w sercu Oleńki... Tu, gdy wspomniał, że ona jednak nie odepchnęła go jeszcze, że wyjeżdżając czytał w jej oczach przebaczenie, wydała mu się tak dobrą jak anieli niebiescy. I ot! brała go ochota wrócić nie jutro, ale zaraz, wrócić co koń wyskoczy i paść jej do nóg, i prosić o zapomnienie, i całować te słodkie oczy, które łzami zrosiły dziś jego twarz. Chciało mu się samemu ryknąć płaczem i czuł, że tak miłuje tę dziewczynę, jak nigdy w życiu nikogo nie miłował. "Na Pannę Najświętszą! — myślał w duszy — uczynię, co ona zechce; opatrzę kompanów suto i wyprawię na kraj świata, bo prawda jest, że oni mnie do złego podniecają." Tu przyszło mu do głowy, że przybywszy do Lubicza zastanie ich najpewniej pijanych albo z dziewczętami i chwyciła go taka złość, że chciało mu się szablą uderzyć na kogokolwiek, choćby na tych żołnierzy, których prowadził, i siec ich bez miłosierdzia. — Dam ja im ! — mruczał targając wąs — jeszcze mnie takim nie widzieli, jak zobaczą... Tu zaczął konia z szaleństwa ostrogami bóść i za tręzlę targać i szarpać, aż rumak rozhukał się, a Soroka widząc to mruczał do żołnierzy: — Rotmistrz się zbiesił. Nie daj Bóg mu pod rękę wpaść... Jakoż pan Andrzej biesił się rzeczywiście. Naokół był wielki spokój. Księżyc świecił pogodnie, niebo iskrzyło się tysiącami gwiazd, najmniejszy wiatr nie poruszał gałęzi na drzewach — jeno w sercu rycerza wrzała burza. Droga do Lubicza wydała mu się tak długa jak nigdy. Jakaś nie znana dotąd trwoga zaczęła nań nadlatywać z mroku, z głębin leśnych i z pól zalanych zielonawym światłem księżyca. Wreszcie zmęczenie ogarnęło pana Andrzeja, gdyż zresztą, co prawda, całą zeszłą noc spędził w Upicie na pijatyce i hulance. Ale chciał trud trudem zabić, otrząsnąć się z niepokoju szybką jazdą, zwrócił się więc do żołnierzy i zakomenderował: — W konie!... Pomknął jak strzała, a za nim cały oddział. I w tych lasach, i na pustych polach lecieli jak ów orszak piekielny rycerzy krzyżackich, o których lud powiada na Żmudzi, że czasami, wśród jasnych nocy miesięcznych, zjawiają się i pędzą przez powietrze zwiastując wojnę i klęski nadzwyczajne. Tętent leciał przed nimi i za nimi; z koni zaczęła para buchać i dopiero gdy śniegiem pokryte dachy lubickie ukazały się na zawrocie, zwolnili biegu. Kołowrot zastali otwarty szeroko. Kmicica zdziwiło, że gdy podwórzec zaroił się ludźmi i końmi, nikt nie wyszedł zobaczyć ani spytać, co są za jedni. Spodziewał się zastać okna błyszczące od świateł, usłyszeć głos Uhlikowego czekanika, skrzypków albo wesołe okrzyki biesiady; tymczasem w dwóch tylko oknach izby jadalnej migotało niepewne światełko, zresztą było ciemno, cicho, głucho. Wachmistrz Soroka zeskoczył pierwszy z konia, by podtrzymać strzemię rotmistrzowi. — Iść spać! — rzekł Kmicic. — Kto się zmieści w czeladnej, niech śpi w czeladnej, a inni w stajniach. Konie wstawić do obór, stodół i przynieść im siana z odryny. — Słucham! — odpowiedział wachmistrz. Kmicic zlazł z konia. Drzwi od sieni były otwarte na rozcież, a sień wyziębiona. — Hej tam ! jest tam kto? — wołał Kmicic. Nikt się nie ozwał. — Hej tam ! — powtórzył głośniej. Milczenie. — Popili się... — mruknął pan Andrzej. I ogarnęła go taka wściekłość, że począł zębami zgrzytać. Jadąc wstrząsał się z gniewu na myśl, że zastanie pijatykę i rozpustę, teraz ta cisza drażniła go jeszcze bardziej. Wszedł do izby jadalnej. Na ogromnym stole palił się kaganek łojowy czerwonym, dymiącym światłem. Pęd powietrza, które wpadło z sieni, chwiał płomieniem tak, iż przez chwilę nie mógł pan Andrzej nic dojrzeć. Dopiero gdy migotanie uspokoiło się, dojrzał szereg postaci leżących równo pod ścianą. — Popili się na umor czy co? — mruknął niespokojnie. Następnie zbliżył się niecierpliwie do pierwszej postaci z brzegu. Twarzy jej nie mógł widzieć, bo była pogrążona w cieniu, ale po białym skórzanym pasie i po białej pochwie na czekanik poznał pana Uhlika i począł go trącać bez ceremonii nogą. — Wstawajcie, tacy synowie! wstawajcie!... Ale pan Uhlik leżał nieruchomy, z rękoma opadłymi bezwładnie po bokach ciała, a za nim leżeli inni; żaden nie ziewnął, nie drgnął, nie przebudził się, nie mruknął. W tejże chwili pan Kmicic spostrzegł, że wszyscy leżą na wznak, w jednakowej pozycji, i jakieś straszne przeczucie chwyciło go za serce. Poskoczywszy do stołu porwał drżącą ręką kaganek i przysunął go ku twarzom leżących. Włosy powstały mu na głowie, tak straszny widok uderzył jego oczy... Uhlika wyłącznie mógł poznać po białym pasie, bo twarz i głowa przedstawiały jedną bezkształtną masę, krwawą, ohydną, bez oczu, nosa i ust tylko wąsy ogromne sterczały z tej okropnej kałuży. Pan Kmicic świecił dalej... Drugi z kolei leżał Zend z wyszczerzonymi zębami i wyszłymi na wierzch oczyma, w których zeszkliło się przedśmiertne przerażenie. Trzeci z kolei, Ranicki, oczy miał przymknięte, a po całej twarzy cętki białe, krwawe i ciemne. Pan Kmicic świecił dalej... Czwarty leżał pan Kokosiński, najmilszy Kmicicowi ze wszystkich towarzyszów, bo dawny sąsiad bliski. Ten zdawał się spać spokojnie, jeno z boku, w szyi, widać mu było dużą ranę, zapewne sztychem zadaną. Piąty z kolei leżał olbrzymi pan Kulwiec-Hippocentaurus z żupanem podartym na piersiach i posiekaną gęstymi razami twarzą. Pan Kmicic przybliżał kaganek do każdej twarzy, a gdy wreszcie szóstemu, Rekuciowi, w oczy zaświecił, zdało mu się, że powieki nieszczęsnego zadrgały trochę od blasku. Więc postawił na ziemi kaganek i zaczął wstrząsać z lekka rannym. — Rekuć, Rekuć! — wołał — to ja, Kmicic!... Za powiekami poczęła drgać i twarz, oczy i usta otwierały się i zamykały na przemian. — To ja! — rzekł Kmicic. Oczy Rekucia otwarły się na chwilę zupełnie — poznał twarz przyjaciela i jęknął z cicha : — Jędruś!... księdza!... — Kto was pobił?! — krzyczał Kmicic chwytając się za włosy. — Bu-try-my... — ozwał się głos tak cichy, że ledwie dosłyszalny. Po czym Rekuć wyprężył się, zesztywniał, otwarte oczy stanęły mu w słup i skonał. Kmicic poszedł w milczeniu do stołu, postawił na nim kaganek— sam siadł na krześle i począł rękoma wodzić po twarzy jak człowiek, który, ze snu się zbudziwszy, sam nie wie, czy już się rozbudził, czy widzi jeszcze senne obrazy przed oczyma. Następnie znów spojrzał na leżące w mroku ciała. Zimny pot wystąpił mu na czoło, włosy zjeżyły się na głowie i nagle krzyknął tak strasznie, że aż szyby zadrgały w oknach : — Bywaj, kto żyw ! bywaj ! Żołnierze, którzy roztasowywali się w czeladnej, posłyszeli ów krzyk i pędem wpadli do izby. Kmicic ukazał im ręką na leżące pod ścianą trupy. — Pobici! pobici! — powtarzał chrapliwym głosem. Oni rzucili się patrzeć; niektórzy nadbiegli z łuczywem i poczęli w oczy świecić nieboszczykom. Po pierwszej chwili zdumienia wszczął się gwar i zamieszanie. Przylecieli i ci, którzy już się byli pokładli w stajniach i oborach. Dom cały zajaśniał światłem, zaroił się ludźmi, a wśród tego zamętu, nawoływań, pytań jedni tylko pobici leżeli pod ścianą równo i cicho, obojętni na wszystko i — przeciw swej naturze — spokojni. Dusze z nich wyszły, a ciał nie mogły rozbudzić ani surmy do bitwy, ani brzęk kielichów do uczty. Tymczasem w gwarze żołnierskim coraz bardziej przemagały okrzyki groźby i wściekłości. Kmicic, który dotąd był jakby nieprzytomny, zerwał się nagle i zakrzyknął: — Na koń !... Ruszyło się, co żyło, ku drzwiom. Nie upłynęło i półgodziny, już stu przeszło jeźdźców leciało na złamanie karku po szerokiej, śnieżnej drodze, a na ich czele leciał pan Andrzej, jakby go zły duch opętał, bez czapki, z gołą szablą w ręku. W ciszy nocnej rozlegały się dzikie okrzyki: — Bij! morduj!... Księżyc dosięgnął właśnie najwyższej wysokości w swej drodze niebieskiej, gdy nagle blask jego począł się mieszać i zlewać z różowym światłem wychodzącym jakby spod ziemi; stopniowo niebo czerwieniało coraz bardziej, rzekłbyś, od zorzy wstającej, aż wreszcie krwawa czerwona łuna oblała całą okolicę. Jedno morze ognia szalało nad olbrzymim zaściankiem Butrymów, a dziki żołnierz Kmicicowy, wśród dymu, pożogi i skier buchających słupami do góry, mordował w pień przerażoną i oślepłą z trwogi ludność... Zerwali się ze snu mieszkańcy pobliskich zaścianków. Większe i mniejsze gromady Gościewiczów Dymnych, Stakjanów, Gasztowtów i Domaszewiczów zbierały się na drogach, przed domami, i poglądając w stronę pożaru podawały sobie z ust do ust trwożliwe wieści: "Chyba nieprzyjaciel wtargnął i pali Butrymów... To niezwyczajny pożar!" Huk rusznic dochodzący od czasu do czasu z oddali potwierdzał te przypuszczenia. — Pójdźmy na pomoc! — wołali śmielsi — nie dajmy braciom ginąć... A gdy tak mówili starsi, już młodsi, którzy dla omłotów zimowych nie poszli do Rosień, siadali na koń. W Krakinowie i w Upicie poczęto bić w dzwony po kościołach. W Wodoktach ciche pukanie do drzwi zbudziło pannę Aleksandrę. — Oleńko! wstawaj! — wołała panna Franciszka Kulwiecówna. — Niech ciotuchna wejdzie! — Co tam się dzieje? — Wołmontowicze się palą! — W imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha Świętego! — Strzały aż tu słychać, tam bitwa! Boże, zmiłuj się nad nami! Oleńka krzyknęła strasznie, po czym wyskoczyła z łóżka i poczęła spiesznie szaty narzucać. Ciało jej dygotało jak we febrze. Ona jedna domyśliła się od razu, co to za nieprzyjaciel napadł nieszczęsnych Butrymów. Po chwili wpadły rozbudzone niewiasty z całego domu z płaczem i szlochaniem. Oleńka rzuciła się na kolana przed obrazem, one poszły za jej przykładem i wszystkie poczęły odmawiać głośno litanię za konających. Były zaledwie w połowie, gdy gwałtowne kołatanie wstrząsnęło drzwiami od sieni. Niewiasty zerwały się na równe nogi, okrzyk trwogi wyrwał się im z piersi: — Nie otwierać! nie otwierać! Kołatanie ozwało się z podwójną siłą, rzekłbyś: drzwi wyskoczą z zawias. Tymczasem między zgromadzone niewiasty wpadł pacholik Kostek. — Panienka ! — wołał — jakiś człek stuka; otwierać czy nie? — Samli jest? — Sam. — Idź, otwórz! Pachołek skoczył, ona zaś chwyciwszy świecę przeszła do izby jadalnej, za nią panna Franciszka i wszystkie prządki. Zaledwie zdołała postawić świecę na stole, gdy w sieni dał się słyszeć szczęk żelaznej zawory, skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi i przed oczyma niewiast ukazał się pan Kmicic, straszny, czarny od dymu, krwawy, zadyszany i z obłąkaniem w oczach. — Koń mi pod lasem padł! — krzyknął — ścigają mnie!.. Panna Aleksandra utkwiła weń oczy: — Waść spaliłeś Wołmontowicze? — Ja!... Ja!... Chciał coś dalej mówić, gdy wtem od strony drogi i lasu doszedł odgłos okrzyków i tętent koni, który zbliżał się z nadzwyczajną szybkością. — Diabli po mą duszę!... dobrze! — krzyknął jakby w gorączce Kmicic. Panna Aleksandra w tejże chwili zwróciła się do prządek: — Jeśli będą pytać, powiedzieć, że nie masz tu nikogo, a teraz do czeladnej i ze światłem tu przyjść!... Po czym do Kmicica: — Waść tam! — rzekła ukazując na przyległą izbę. I prawie przemocą wepchnąwszy go przez otwarte drzwi, zamknęła je natychmiast. Tymczasem zbrojni ludzie zapełnili podwórzec i w mgnieniu oka Butrymi, Gościewicze, Domaszewicze i inni wpadli do domu. Ujrzawszy pannę wstrzymali się w izbie jadalnej — ona zaś stojąc ze świecą w ręku zamykała sobą drogę do dalszych drzwi. — Ludzie ! co się dzieje? czego tu chcecie? — pytała nie mrużąc oczu przed groźnymi spojrzeniami i złowrogim blaskiem gołych szabel. — Kmicic spalił Wołmontowicze! — krzyknęła chórem szlachta. — Pomordował mężów, niewiasty, dzieci! Kmicic to uczynił!... — My ludzi jego wybili! — rozległ się głos Butryma Józwy — a teraz jego głowy chcemy!... — Jego głowy! krwi! Rozsiekać zbójcę! — Gońcie go! — zawołała panna. — Czegóż tu stoicie? gońcie! — Zali nie tu się schronił? My konia pod lasem znaleźli... — Nie tu! Dom był zawarty! Szukajcie w stajniach i oborach. — W las uszedł! — zawołał jakiś szlachcic. — Hejże, panowie bracia! — Milczeć! — huknął potężnym głosem Józwa Butrym. Po czym zbliżył się do panny. — Panno! — rzekł. — Nie ukrywaj go!... To człek przeklęty! Oleńka podniosła obie ręce nad głowę. — Przeklinam go wraz z wami!... — Amen! — krzyknęła szlachta. — Do zabudowań i w las! Odnajdziem go! Hajże na zbója! — Hajże! Hajże! Szczęk szabel i stąpanie rozległy się na nowo. Szlachta wypadła przed ganek i siadała co prędzej na koń. Część jej szukała jeszcze czas jakiś w zabudowaniach, w stajniach, oborach, w odrynie — potem głosy poczęły się oddalać w stronę lasu. Panna Aleksandra nasłuchiwała, dopóki zupełnie nie znikły, po czym zapukała gorączkowo do drzwi komnaty, w której ukryła pana Andrzeja. — Nie ma już nikogo! wychodź waść! Pan Kmicic wytoczył się z izby jak pijany. — Oleńka!... — zaczął. Ona wstrząsnęła rozpuszczonymi włosami, które pokrywały niby płaszczem jej plecy. — Nie chcę cię widzieć, znać! Bierz konia i uchodź stąd!.. — Oleńka! — jęknął. Kmicic wyciągając ręce. — Krew na waćpana ręku jako na Kainowym! — krzyknęła odskakując jakby na widok węża. — Precz, na wieki !.. Kategoria:Potop